


Sin saber por qué

by Alendarkstar



Category: Disney Duck Universe, Disney Ducks (Comics), Disney's House of Mouse (Cartoon), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), Legend of the Three Caballeros (Cartoon), The Three Caballeros (1944)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28205121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alendarkstar/pseuds/Alendarkstar
Summary: Donald, Panchito y José formaron una banda, son tres jóvenes llenos de sueños y esperanzas que pasarán muchas aventuras, muchas de ellas en torno a la música. Pareja: Donald x Panchito x José, poliamoroso.
Relationships: Della Duck & Donald Duck & Scrooge McDuck, José Carioca/Donald Duck/Panchito Pistoles
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

Sin saber por qué   
Capítulo 1: Donald Duck  
Donald amaba la música. Lo había hecho desde pequeño y estaba seguro de que nada cambiaría eso. Hortense solía decirle que solía convertir todo lo que encontraba en un instrumento y eso era algo que ni el paso del tiempo o los muchos instrumentos que tenía podría cambiar.  
La guitarra era su instrumento favorito, no solo porque fue el primero que aprendió a tocar, sino porque su madre fue quien le enseñó a hacerlo. Ambos solían pasar horas tocando, a veces tocando las canciones que más les gustaban y otras componiendo nuevas canciones, al principio solo hacían lo primero.  
—Tómalo con calma —le dijo Hortense —, respetar los tiempos es muy importante en una canción y eso incluye los silencios.  
Donald asintió con un movimiento de cabeza y siguió tocando la guitarra, deteniéndose en cuanto escuchó una voz que le resultaba conocida. Era Della, cantando una canción que ninguno conocía, pero que se adaptaba perfectamente a las notas que Donald tocaba.  
—¡Dumbella!  
—¿Qué canción era esa? —preguntó Hortense curiosa.  
—No lo sé, acabo de inventarla.  
—Es linda.  
Donald bufó por lo bajo.  
—¿Quieres unirte a nosotros?  
—¡Sí!   
—¡No!  
Las quejas de Donald fueron ignoradas.  
Por un tiempo tuvieron una pequeña banda. Solo tocaban para su familia y por un tiempo Donald estuvo bien con ello. Quackmore y Matilda solían discutir por el título del fan número uno, algo que enojaba y encantaba a Hortense por partes iguales. En el fondo ambos sabían que ese título le pertenecía a Elvira. Ella solía tomarlas fotografías en cada oportunidad que tenían y la mayoría de veces era ella quien les pedía una canción.   
—Les tejí unos suéteres —comentó Elvira emocionada, ella tenía uno que la señalaba como la fan número uno.  
—¡Ahora sí parecemos una banda! —comentó Donald emocionado, hasta que fue consciente de ello —, digo, están bien.  
Della le colocó el suéter que la abuela había hecho para él haciendo que perdiera por completo la imagen que quería mostrar. Aquello inició una pelea entre los dos patos.  
—Donald estuvo viendo el canal de conciertos y dice que necesita un nuevo estilo —le dijo Quackmore a su madre.  
—Es solo una fase —comentó Hortense molesta —, pronto se le pasará y volverá a usar los hermosos y elegantes trajes de marinero.  
El único que no lo apoyó fue Scrooge McDuck.  
O al menos eso era lo que Donald pensó cuando le rompió su guitarra. En esa ocasión Hortense le había pedido que los cuidara y Scrooge los llevó a una aventura. Estuvieron en peligro y en más de una ocasión los mellizos creyeron que morirían, mas ninguno se arrepintió lo vivido y saludos fue tan solo la primera de muchas aventuras.  
Scrooge McDuck lo apoyó a su manera. Un día le dijo que había comprado una disquera y que necesitaba de nuevos talentos. Donald se ofreció de inmediato, seguro de que eso era lo que quería para su futuro. Durante días él y Della trabajaron arduamente para demostrarle que se merecía esa oportunidad.   
—Deberías dormir —le regañó Della, el sueño que tenía hacía que fuera difícil tomarla en serio.  
—No puedo, sabes que tío Scrooge no nos elegirá solo porque somos sus sobrinos.  
—Preferiría que no lo hiciera —comentó Della con fastidio —, todo esto se está volviendo demasiado aburrido.   
—¿Es que no quieres convertirte en una estrella? —preguntó Donald indignado.   
—No.  
Donald y Della pasaron semanas sin hablarse. Della incluso se olvidó de la música y todo su interés se enfocó en las aventuras y en ignorar a Donald durante las mismas, algo con lo que no tuvo problemas pues Donald también quería ignorarla, sobrevivir a las aventuras y convertirse en el mejor músico de todos los tiempos.  
Las cosas cambiaron durante el casting.  
Donald tuvo un ataque de pánico.   
—¿Qué haces aquí? —le regañó Della —, es tu turno.  
Donald la vio un tanto inseguro. Tenía pánico escénico y estaba sorprendido por verla.  
—¿De verdad creíste que no te acompañaría durante un momento tan importante? —Della se veía ofendida —, eres mi hermano y debemos apoyarnos en las buenas y en las malas. Te he escuchado practicar por horas así que ve y muéstrales lo que sabes hacer. O yo te patearé por todas las veces en que no me has dejado dormir y te advierto que no son pocas —Della le mostró sus ojeras para reafirmar sus palabras.  
Donald se río nerviosamente. Sabía que su hermana era más que capaz de hacer eso y más. No tuvo oportunidad de negarse, ella lo arrastró al escenario.   
Los primeros segundos le parecieron eternos. Quiso huir, pero al voltearse vio a Della animándolo y a su familia en lo escenario. Respiró profundo, enfocándose únicamente en sus seres queridos y tocó la canción que había escrito con ayuda de Della.  
Al final todo salió bien. Donald tuvo su primer disco, tiempo después su primer concierto y las giras no se hicieron esperar. Scrooge y Della lo acompañaron en todo momento, Della como su hermana y Scrooge como su tutor legal y su representante.   
Luego pasó lo de su voz y todo se vino cuesta abajo.  
Scrooge decidió inscribirlo en un programa de intercambio, algo que lo hizo enojar en un principio.   
—Recibirás un tratamiento en México y podrás volver a hablar y cantar —fueron las palabras del pato más rico del mundo.  
—Alejarte de todo te hará bien —le dijo Della que no parecía del todo convencida.  
—Eso sin contar que al ser un colegio militar te ayudará a endurecer el caracter.  
Donald gruñó al escuchar esas palabras. Viajar a México parecía algo bueno, estudiar en un colegio militar no. Donald amaba la flojera y sabía que estando en un colegio militar sus horas de sueño se verían bastante comprometidas y que estaría sometido a una intensa actividad física, algo que no estaba demasiado alejado de su actual vida, pero Donald no pensó en ello.  
Al día siguiente Donald se estaría en México, instalandose en la casa de Panchito.


	2. José Carioca

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> José Carioca ama bailar, pero ese no es el motivo por el que viajó a México. Él lo sabe, allí hay algo grande que le espera.

Capítulo 2: José Carioca   
José había aprendido a bailar antes que a caminar. O al menos eso era lo que solía decir su madre. El joven José amaba bailar y constantemente se estaba escapando a fiestas o a desfiles. A los siete años había logrado colarse en el desfile que se celebraba todos los años en Bahía por la navidad y formar parte de una de las carrozas. Nadie intentó sacarlo, al principio por la confusión de ver a un niño bailando y luego por la fascinación que provocaban sus pasos de baile.  
—Este niño llegará muy lejos —le había dicho el festival de la carroza a su madre —, un gran bailarín.   
—Nunca había visto a alguien moverse así —lo elogió una de las bailarinas.  
José le dedicó una sonrisa coqueta que la hizo reír, ese gesto le pareció tierno.  
Esas palabras no evitaron que José fuera castigado o lograron mitigar el enojo en los padres de José. Ambos estaban felices de verlo sano y salvo, pero también molestos con él por la forma en que se escapó.   
—José Carioca ¿no te advertimos que no te separaras de nosotros.   
—Pudo haberte pasado algo malo.  
—Pero estoy bien.  
—Casi nos matas de un susto.  
La abuela de José se limitó a verlo con severidad y eso le dolió más que los regaños de sus padres.   
—Nos vamos a casa.  
José estaba por irse cuando fue interrumpido por el director del desfile. En lo primero que pensó fue que estaba en problemas, idea que no desapareció de su mente ni siquiera cuando vio al loro sonreír.   
—Me gustaría contar con este pequeño niño para el próximo desfile.  
El director de la carroza cumplió con sus palabras. Participar en el festival de Bahía se convirtió en una tradición para José y esta únicamente se vio interrumpida cuando el loro fue matriculado en un colegio militar ubicado en México.  
Viajar a México había sido su idea. En su colegio era una costumbre que los estudiantes tomaran una clase optativa. José se había quedado dormido por lo que no pudo inscribirse en la clase de Samba como tanto quería y no tuvo más opción que acudir a las clases de español. Luego se enteró del programa de intercambio y supo que su destino era ir a México. Había soñado con ello durante días y sabía que ese sueño no era un sueño ordinario.   
La abuela de José le había enseñado magia negra desde que era un pequeño loro. Si bien era cierto que su especialidad eran la ilusión y el engaño también lo era que la adivinación no se le daba mal. Sus visiones, de un futuro cercano, pocas veces erraban y sus sueños, aunque confusos, solían ser bastante relevantes.   
Sus padres no se habían mostrado convencidos con la idea hasta que leyeron un folleto informativo sobre lo colegio al que José quería asistir. Ambos estaban cansados de sus constantes escapadas por lo que tenían la esperanza de que un colegio militar podría ser la solución a sus problemas.  
—Cuídate —le dijo su madre cuando lo fueron a dejar al aeropuerto.   
—Lo haré —respondió José. Había una parte en él que le dolía dejar Brasil, pero otra que le insistía que debía viajar a México y que algo grande, más grande que todo lo que conocía, le estaba esperando.  
—Sé responsable —le dijo su padre —, recuerda que vas a estudiar y no de vacaciones.   
José asintió. Había estado tan emocionado por la idea de ir a México que no investigó lo suficiente e ignoraba que iba a un colegio militar.  
—Quiero que tengas esto —le dijo su abuela.  
José se quedó sin palabras al observar el paraguas negro en las manos de su abuela. Varias veces lo había utilizado, pero su abuela siempre le había dicho que no podría tenerlo hasta que estuviera listo.  
—Parece que ha llegado el momento. José, no olvides de dónde vienes, pero tampoco olvides a dónde vas. Te espera algo grande, puedo sentirlo.  
José se despidió con un movimiento de cabeza. Horas después se encontraría en México, peleando con Donald Duck por la cama que ocuparía durante su estancia y es que ambos querían dormir en la parte de abajo del camarote.


	3. Panchito

Capítulo 3: Panchito  
Francisco Romero Miguel Junipero Quintero González III no era alguien que pasara desapercibido. Su personalidad explosiva y alegre lo hacía destacar en cualquier lugar en que se encontrara, su ingenuidad lo hacían alguien difícil de olvidar.   
Desde pequeño había ayudado en la granja de sus padres. No era algo que le molestara, al contrario, Panchito disfrutaba de cuidar a los caballos, ordeñar a las vacas, sembrar las hortalizas y recoger la cosecha. Lo ubico que no le gustaba era limpiar los establos. Si bien era cierto que solían lavarlos con frecuencia también lo era que en más de una ocasión creyó que perdería el sentido del olfato.  
—Tendremos que darles otro tipo de alimento porque parece que algo aquí se está pudriendo —fueron las palabras que dijo Panchito en cuanto entró al establo.  
El joven gallo tomó la manguera y comenzó con la limpieza. Dedicó varias horas a esa tarea e incluso se encargó de bañar a los caballos, algo que nadie le había pedido.   
—Mucho mejor, señor Martinez —comentó Panchito mientras que terminaba de cepillar a su caballo.  
—Buen trabajo —lo felicitó Guadalupe —, pero ahora eres tú el que necesitas un baño.  
Panchito levantó su brazo y confirmó lo que su madre le había dicho. Sonrió avergonzado y se apresuró en tomar un baño.  
Sus padres solían bromear diciendo que Panchito había aprendido a cabalgar antes que a caminar y él lo creía fervientemente. El señor Martinez era su caballo y una mascota que había tenido desde que tenía uso de la memoria. Sabía que ambos habían crecido juntos y Panchito quería que eso nunca cambiara.  
—¡Vamos, Señor Martinez! —lo animó Panchito —, ese obstáculo no es nada para ti.  
El Señor Martinez aumentó su velocidad y terminó saltando sobre los obstáculos de la pista e incluso terminar el recorrido en tiempo récord.   
—¡Eres el mejor, señor Martinez! ¡Cuatro segundos menos que la vez pasada! ¡A este ritmo ganaremos las regionales!  
—¿Mi campeón tiene hambre? —le preguntó su madre.  
Panchito gritó emocionado al ver las quesadillas y jugo de naranja que su madre le había preparado. Tomó la bandeja y besó afectuosamente la mejilla de la mujer.  
—¡Gracias, mami! ¡Eres la mejor!  
Eran muchos los que pensaban que Panchito podría convertirse en un gran cantante. Si bien era cierto que el gallo no había mostrado mucho interés por el canto también lo era que tenía una maravillosa voz y que solía cantar en las reuniones familiares, muchas veces por petición de familia y amigo, y en las fiestas locales, aunque esto era algo que hacía en menor medida y la mayoría de veces porque quería el premio.  
Panchito no estaba seguro si la idea de participar en el programa de intercambio había sido suya o de sus padres, pero sí que los tres estuvieron de acuerdo desde el momento en que supieron de ese programa.  
Inicialmente solo recibirían a José Carioca. La madre de Panchito tenía raíces brasileñas por lo que ese idioma no les era del todo desconocido. La llegada de Donald fue un error. En la administración habían confundido los documentos y ellos, por no leer, terminaron aceptando a un estudiante de más. Supieron de ese error cuando se les avisó que Donald y José los estaban esperando en el aeropuerto y era demasiado tarde para hacer algo.  
Guillermo, padre de Panchito, había modificado la cama que estaba destinada a José Carioca y la convirtió en un camarote. Con ayuda de su hijo hicieron unas cuantas modificaciones a la única habitación que estaba disponible. Pese a sus esfuerzos no pudieron arreglar todos los problemas de espacio.


	4. Primeras impresiones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las primeras impresiones importan, pero no son definitivas.

Capítulo 4: Primeras impresiones   
Panchito saludó efusivamente a sus nuevos compañeros. Sacudió sus manos con fuerza y los abrazó con más fuerza aún. La llegada de Donald podría ser un error, pero él estaba feliz de recibirlos a los dos en su casa.  
—Mi nombre es Francisco Romero Miguel Junipero Quintero González III, pero pueden llamarme Panchito, todos lo hacen.  
Donald y José necesitaron varios minutos para recuperarse.  
—Yo soy José Carioca, un gusto conocerlos.  
Donald les mostró una pizarra con su nombre escrito. Panchito y José ignoraron su expresión molesta.  
—Así que Donald Duck ¿eh? Vamos con mis padres, ellos también están ansiosos por conocerlos. Estoy seguro de que amarán México, la música es la mejor, la comida la más deliciosa y mi mamá es la mejor cocinera del mundo, este es uno de los lugares más bellos del mundo y se divertirán mucho.  
Donald y José estaban confundidos. Los dos no dominaban el español del todo y la velocidad con la que Panchito hablaba no hacía que fuera más sencillo entenderle. José se mostró feliz, le agradaba la actitud del gallo. Donald se mostró molesto, sus nuevos compañeros le resultaban irritantes.  
Los padres de Panchito también fueron afectuosos, aunque no tan entusiastas como su hijo. Ambos los hicieron sentir como parte de la familia desde el primer momento. Les hicieron muchas preguntas que solo José respondió. Donald se limitó a mostrarse indiferente y a mantener la mirada sobre la ventana.  
—¿Eres emo?  
Donald se sobresaltó al escuchar la pregunta de Panchito. Fue la primera vez que apartó la mirada de la ventana y, nuevamente usó la pizarra para responder. Escribió "Grunge" con letras mayúsculas e incluso lo subrayó en numerosas ocasiones.   
—¿Tienes problemas para hablar? —le preguntó Guadalupe, no había burla en su voz, solo preocupación.   
La respuesta estaba en el expediente de Donald, pero ninguno había podido leerlo debido a lo inesperada de su llegada.  
Donald señaló la venda que usaba para cubrir las heridas de su operación y su mirada se posó nuevamente sobre la ventana. Scrooge le había hablado acerca de una terapia que prometía devolverle la voz y esperaba que funcionara. Anhelaba poder regresar a los escenarios y sostener un micrófono una vez más.   
—¿Quieres hablar sobre eso?   
Donald escribió en la pizarra sobre la terapia. No era algo de lo que quisiera hablar, pero sabía que era inútil negarlo. Debía asistir a estas periódicamente y sabía que en algún momento podría necesitar del matrimonio que le había dado un lugar en el que hospedarse, esperaba que no llegara a darse el caso.  
—Mi hermana es enfermera, estoy seguro de que nos enseñará lenguaje de señas.  
—¿También puedo aprender? —comentó Panchito con entusiasmo.   
El lenguaje de señas no era algo que llamara su atención, pero quería ayudar a Donald y sentía que esa era la forma de hacer que se sintiera cómodo y parte de su familia.   
—A mí también me gustaría tomar unas lecciones.   
Los motivos de José no eran del todo diferentes. Al igual que Panchito, su interés era auténtico, pero él tenía un motivo adicional, uno que era un tanto egoísta.   
Donald no había esperado encontrarse con tanta amabilidad y si bien era cierto que lo había conmovido, también lo era que no quería mostrarlo, ser expresivo y entusiasta no era algo que fuera acorde con su estilo. Suspiró y fingió desinterés, convencido de que tenía una imagen que mantener.  
El primer conflicto ocurrió con las camas. Los padres de Panchito habían instalado un camarote y ninguno se los dos quería la cama de arriba.  
—Mala suerte —se burló José —. Yo la vi primero así que me pertenece según las leyes de conquista.  
Donald le lanzó una se sus almohadas. Como explorador sabía que José tenía la razón, pero eso no hacía que estuviera menos molesto o que no considerara tomarla por la fuerza.  
José le lanzó la almohada de vuelta y con lo empezó una pequeña batalla de almohadas. Ambos se golpeaban sin dar tregua al otro, solo tenían una idea en mente, derribar al otro de la cama.  
La pelea terminó cuando Guillermo y Guadalupe entraron a la habitación. Ambos se veían molestos y la sandalia en la mano de Guadalupe era un mensaje bastante claro de lo que les pasaría si continuaban con esa pelea.  
—Puedes quedarte con la cama de arriba —le dijo José.   
Donald estaba tan asustado que se olvidó de cuál era la cama que quería. Ambos comenzaron a limpiar de inmediato el desorden que ellos habían provocado.  
—Después terminan de instalarse, es hora de comer.


	5. Nuevos estudiantes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donald y José son presentados ante su clase.

Capítulo 5: Nuevos estudiantes   
Donald y José se encontraban al lado de su profesor, al frente del salón. Todas las miradas se posaron sobre ellos. José estaba tranquilo, Donald apunto de tener una de sus rabietas.  
—Hoy recibiremos a nuevos estudiantes —el profesor le indicó a José y a Donald que era el momento para que e presentaran.  
—Mi nombre es José Carioca y soy de Brasil. Amo el baile, en especial la Samba.  
—¿Podríamos ver tus pasos?  
José asintió e interpretó uno de sus bailes favoritos. Varios aplausos se escucharon en cuanto terminó.   
Donald tomó una tiza y escribió su nombre y nacionalidad en la pizarra.   
—¿Qué pasa? ¿eres tímido?   
Donald escribió en mayúsculas que tenía un problema de voz. Resultaba tan frustrante tener que repetirlo en tantas ocasiones.   
—Lamento eso —el profesor se veía avergonzado. Varios alumnos se rieron —. Veo que llevas una guitarra ¿te gustaría tocar algo?  
—¿Te sabes Lamento Boliviano?  
Donald negó. No se sabía ninguna canción en español.  
Varios estudiantes se quejaron y otros se rieron. Donald comenzó a tocar una de las canciones que había escrito para su último disco. Obtuvo la misma reacción que José Carioca tuvo al bailar.  
—Tomen asiento al lado de Panchito. Panchito, levanta la mano.  
Panchito levantó la mano.  
—Ellos ya me conocen, se están quedando en mi casa.  
El profesor nuevamente se mostró avergonzado.  
—Donald, José, espero que se sientan como en casa. Mi nombre es Juan Perez y estoy para servirles.   
—Gracias.  
Donald asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.  
Donald y José se dirigieron a los asientos vacíos y, aunque no respondieron ninguna pregunta, no se mostraron molestos ante la curiosidad de sus nuevos compañeros.  
—El recreo es para hablar, ahora estamos en clase. El día de hoy comenzamos con el teorema de Pitagoras. Donald y José ¿ya empezaron este tema?  
Donald y José asintieron.  
—Entonces supongo que no tendrán problema con esperar al resto de la clase e incluso puede que les ayude refrescar el tema.


	6. Terapia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donald lidia con sus problemas de voz.

Capítulo 6: Terapia   
El primer día fue bastante largo para Donald. Hizo los mismos ejercicios que todos sus compañeros y se equivocó en la mayoría. No mentía al afirmar que ya había visto esos temas, pero también era cierto que el no había entendido ese tema por lo que esa clase le había servido de mucho.   
En más de una ocasión tuvo la sensación de que estaban hablando a sus espaldas y, aunque lo encontró molesto, lo dejó pasar, no sabía si estaban hablando de él y sabía que era egocéntrico de su parte asumir que así era. Decidió enfocarse en la clase, era en español por lo que debía ser especialmente atento.  
En más de una ocasión siento que su mal temperamento lo haría pasar por un mal momento. Los susurros y no entender más de la mitad de la clase resultaba frustrante. Donald tuvo la certeza de que debería esforzarse el doble si quería seguir siendo parte del programa de intercambio.   
La terapia en Estados Unidos no había funcionado. El doctor Smith le había dicho que su problema era psicológico y eso lo hacía enojar cada vez más. Para Donald era absurdo el que le dijeran que inconscientemente se estaba bloqueando el habla. Había intentado hablar y estaba seguro de que el sonido qué emitió no era ni podía ser considerado normal.  
La terapia fue decepcionante. El doctor Rodriguez le dijo lo que ya había escuchado muchas veces y lo que ya estaba cansado de escuchar.  
—Debería poder hablar. La operación fue un éxito y no presenta secuelas físicas.   
Donald contó hasta diez en un intento por calmarse, pero no fue del todo efectivo y su rostro mostraba un tono rojizo que delataba la irá que sentía. No quería que le dijeran que estaba bien, quería su voz de vuelta, quería volver a cantar y subir una vez más al escenario, sostener un micrófono y grabar un disco que su tío Scrooge distribuiría por toda Calisota.  
—Solicitaré que le hagan unos exámenes, pero estoy casi seguro de que el resultado es el mismo que le he dado, no tiene ningún impedimento físico que le impida hablar.  
Donald estaba seguro de que había algo mal en él. La última vez en que había intentado hablar se había horrorizado con su voz. Él estaba convencido de que era mucho mejor no poder hablar del todo que escucharse de la manera en que lo hacía.   
—Lo más probable es que su terapia se enfoque en el aprendizaje del lenguaje, lo cual le puede servir si quiere dominar el español.  
Donald no sabía si el doctor había bromeando o no, pero sí que había fracasado totalmente si ese era un intento por animarlo. Tomó la hoja que el doctor le extendió y acudió cuanto antes con el otorrinolaringolo para que le hiciera los últimos exámenes. Una parte de él quería que lo sometieran a otra operación cuanto antes y que le devolvieran la voz que le había dado un éxito moderado en Estados Unidos, otra estaba cansada de las operaciones y quería que todo eso terminara cuanto antes.


End file.
